1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a driver assistance system.
2. Description of Related Art
An assistance function for a lane departure warning (LDW), in which the driver of a motor vehicle is warned acoustically or haptically against leaving the traffic lane, has in the meantime become commercially available, especially in the commercial vehicle sector. In addition to this assistance function, a steering assistance function (LKS=lane keeping support) is also known from the following articles, which actively supports the driver in maintaining the vehicle in the traffic lane by directed guiding torques.
In a driver assistance system having an LKS assistance function of the kind mentioned at the outset, an essentially stable lateral pendulum motion of the vehicle within the traffic lane may result. This pendulum motion results from the fact that the LKS assistance function intervenes when the vehicle approaches the edges of the corridor defined around a reference or setpoint trajectory in order to keep the vehicle in the lane. The reference or setpoint trajectory may be the center of the traffic lane for example.
Published German patent document DE 101 37292 A1 describes a method for operating a driver assistance system of a vehicle, particularly of a motor vehicle, having a servo-supported steering system, including the following method steps:                acquiring or estimating surroundings data, preferably of a current traffic situation,        acquiring or estimating preferably current motion data of the vehicle,        comparing the acquired or estimated surroundings data to the motion data of the vehicle,        modifying the support of a steering handle in accordance with the comparison.        
Published German patent document DE 197 20 626 A1 describes a driving state monitoring device for a motor vehicle, which is used to monitor the driving state of a driver of the vehicle. The behavior of the vehicle and/or a driving operation of the driver and/or at least one state of the driver are detected in order thereby to generate driving state display data, which indicate the driving state of the driver. On the basis of the generated driving state display data, a determination is made as to whether the driving state of the driver is abnormal. If no determination is made that the driving state of the driver is abnormal, a measure of the normality of the driving state of the driver is determined by entering a plurality of individual data of the driving state display data into a neutral network. A warning is issued and/or the vehicle is controlled as a function of a result of the determination whether the driving state of the driver is abnormal and the measure of normality of the driving state of the driver.